


chance at love

by Fierysky



Series: Skimmons/Bioquake [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: What's a makeout session without worrying about being caught?





	chance at love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



> Skimmons prompt: “quiet. they can hear us.”

Daisy Johnson peeked her head out of the dim utility closet and peered left, then right, and then left again before tugging her girlfriend Jemma Simmons out behind her.

“Quiet,” Daisy grinned mischievously, as she shut the door. “They can hear us!”

“Daisy _, you’re_ not being quiet,” Jemma reprimanded, her cheeks flushed and clothes disheveled from their make-out session. It was 5 pm on a Friday at SHIELD Academy, and Daisy had convinced her to spend quality time before going their separate ways for the 5:30 pm clubs. Of course ‘quality time’ meant pleasuring each other till they orgasmed; Daisy on Jemma’s tongue, and Jemma on Daisy’s fingers.

“Whose idea was it to have club meetings on Fridays?” Daisy grumbled as she smoothed her hair, curled in soft waves.

“Principal Weaver knows best,” Jemma replied primly, tucking her crisp white blouse back into her navy skirt.

“You’re just saying that cause she’s British,” Daisy held Jemma’s hand securely as they scurried down the hall. “Your class or mine?”

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Jemma began, worried. The familiar scent of Pinesol was tickling her nose, which meant the night cleaning crew was making their rounds. “Suppose someone comes in?”

“Hey, you’re the one that was complaining the utility closet was too small,” Daisy tugged Jemma’s closer. “So either the girls’ bathroom or a classroom. Take your pick.”

“The teacher’s lounge,” Jemma whispered, blushing furiously. “I always wanted to-”

A heavy voice sounded in the distance and Jemma panicked, afraid of being caught. But she didn’t have to explain because Daisy was grasping her hand, pulling her down the shiny black and white tiled hallway. It was silent, this time of the evening, and their footsteps echoed, Daisy’s comfortable cheetah print Converse sneakers, and Jemma’s black heeled boots.  Daisy ducked into the nearest open room, pulling Jemma behind her. It was pleasurably dark, the air condition cold, and when their eyes got accustomed to the dimness, they saw it was the office for the Academy’s School Counselor.

“Definitely not here,” Daisy shuddered. She’d been in too many guidance offices, with their filing cabinets towering ominously, and cheesy posters on the wall and laminated lists of toll-free help numbers that never did.

“You _can_ just come by my room,” Jemma murmured, squeezing Daisy’s hand, and pulling her out of the reverie.

“Fitz looks at me funny. He thinks I’m not good enough.”

“Ugh, Daisy,” Jemma rolled her eyes. “Fitz looks at _everyone_ who isn’t Science and Engineering funny.”

“I think he likes you,” Daisy mumbled, kicking her shoe on the wall. “And he’s a freaking genius.”

“Fitz doesn’t think about anything but monkeys, inventing and snacks. Possibly in that order,” Jemma said, patiently. Aromantic was the word she’d come across but Fitz scoffed at the idea of being labeled.

Daisy blinked rapidly, feeling foolish.

“Darling,” Jemma stepped closer to Daisy, nuzzling her ear. “We’re worth more than stolen moments on a Friday night.”

“You don’t think I know that?” Daisy’s voice cracked. She would drop to one knee, and propose to Jemma, pledging herself for an eternity, if only she could be worthy.

“Let’s just skip meetings tonight,” Jemma soothed, knowing how guilty Daisy always felt. “And we go back to my place. Fitz and Hunter are off campus watching a football match.”

Daisy inhaled a shaky breath. “Fine.” That Jemma Simmons, the smartest person to grace the halls of SHIELD academy would want to skip an activity for her, well, it made her uncomfortable. What would happen when Jemma came to her senses, realized she wasn’t worth this trouble? Maybe Jemma was slumming it as she discovered what her sexuality was.

Delicate fingers to her face brought her back. It was Jemma’s cold hand on her cheek, and Daisy’s throat closed up, as Jemma’s eyes filled.

“I love you, Daisy,” Jemma trailed her fingers on her cheekbones. “You do know that?”

“Text everyone that you’re not coming,” Daisy whispered. “And I’ll do the same for my crew.”

Jemma sighed as Daisy avoided the talk of love. She pulled out her phone and sent a group text to Chemistry club that due to unforeseen circumstances, they wouldn’t be meeting. The instant replies that celebrated the canceled class were exasperating but soothed her conscience. She looked up at Daisy; she was doing the same thing for the Computer Science class.

“Okay, Dr. Simmons,” Daisy ventured, arching her brow. “We’re officially the worst teachers of the year, canceling on our students to hook up.”

Jemma laughed, happiness bubbling in her. “Wait till I get you alone, Ms. Johnson. I’ll show you how bad I can be.”

Daisy smirked. Finding out all the hidden sides of SHIELD Academy Vice Principal, Dr. Jemma Simmons had been the highlight of her substitute teaching.

Jemma was the love of her life, Daisy had never fallen for anyone as hard or as fast, but their relationship was secret.

“You know we can go public,” Jemma pulled her closer, tangling her fingers in Daisy’s hair.

“Jemma, SHIELD has a no fraternization policy,” Daisy scowled, needing to squash the hope that always bloomed. “And I am here as part of a _prison_ job training program. I’m a felon!”

“That you are,” Jemma acquiesced. “But you wouldn’t have been chosen by SHIELD if you weren’t the best hacker.” She linked Daisy’s hands with hers. “You were in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people.”

“But I don’t regret being part of the Rising Tide,” Daisy confessed. This had been weighing on her heavily, ever since Jemma started talking about love. “Don’t make me out to be this hero when-”

“You uncovered the rogue elements in SHIELD,” Jemma’s voice rose. “You _are_ a hero.”

“Yeah and 8 months in prison is my reward,” Daisy said, bitterly. She was getting out when the summer was over, as part of her deal, but there was too much from her past that couldn’t be expunged.

“And that’s precisely why you’re a hero, my love,” Jemma kissed forehead, softly. “You did the right thing even though it was hard.”

Daisy looked away, self conscious with the praise. “Okay, let’s go to your place.”

Jemma grinned and pulled Daisy in for a hug, and that’s when they heard footsteps down the hall. They clung to each other, chest to chest and cheek to cheek, till the steps faded away.

“Yeah, I’m definitely too old to be sneaking around.” Daisy laid her head in the crook of Jemma’s neck. “Let’s go.”

“Quiet, or they’ll hear us.” Jemma’s eyes fluttered shut, inhaling Daisy’s scent.

"Hey that's my line," Daisy whispered against Jemma's mouth, and talk subsided after that.

* * *

 

 


End file.
